


Energon and Sparks

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biting, Drinking Energon (Blood), Explicit Consent, It Doesn't Actually Have to Do with Halloween But it's For Halloween, Jazz Wants to Bite Prowl, Kissing, Lots and lots of feels, Secrets, Sensitive Door Wings, Serious Talks, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vampire!Jazz, energon goodies, eventually, halloween fic, hand holding, make out sessions, schmoopiness, sexualized blood drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Energon vampires are a myth.  A scary story bots tell for the fun of it, everyone knows that.  Except Jazz knows very well that's not true.  The question is, how will Prowl react when he finds out that his boyfriend needs to drink from another mech's lines to survive?
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 113
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is mostly pre-written and will be posted in full by Halloween! I'm not quite sure about the end yet though, so tags may still be updated. Probably 7-ish chapters? So 1-2 a week. I keep thinking I should warn about the creepiness factor here, but like, vampires, so that's a given, right? Yeah, ok. So anyway, have fun.

Every part of Prowl was wonderful, Jazz thought, as he kissed the mech he was falling in love with. He loved the way he kissed, he loved the way his doorwings fluttered whenever Jazz found a particularly sensitive spot. Oh and he loved how much of Prowl’s frame was sensitive.

Jazz moaned into the kiss, getting to his knees on the sofa to get a better angle as he held Prowl’s face with both his hands. This mech was perfect.

Jazz was enjoying himself. He was enjoying leaning over Prowl to kiss him, even if he wasn’t technically on top of him, it certainly gave that impression. He was enjoying Prowl’s hand moving methodically from his waist down to his thigh and back again, his other hand firm and steady on his back, keeping him close. Oh and how he wanted to be close…

Jazz released Prowl’s lips with one last lick to the pliable metal, and started kissing along his chin, down his neck. Prowl moaned softly, turning his helm to grant him better access. It was a dangerous game he was playing now, and he knew it. But Jazz liked a bit of danger.

He nuzzled his neck, then kissed at the cables pulled taught. He let his glossa flick out, tasting each one. He found Prowl’s main energon line. A very dangerous game, he reminded himself, as he gently sucked on it, making sure to keep his fangs away from the sensitive cable. He could feel the energon rushing thorough it. Prowl was certainly as aroused as he was if the speed his fuel pump was going at was any indication.

Prowl gasped as Jazz sucked harder, giving the line a small tug. It took everything Jazz had to let go, moving up his neck to kiss at an electrical cable. "Jazz," Prowl breathed, his hands pulling him closer, beckoning him to straddle his lap, longing for more contact.

This had to be where Jazz drew the line. He had pushed it to far already. It was just, he really liked Prowl. But Prowl was… unpredictable. Jazz was sure very few mechs would agree with that statement, but Prowl honestly never ceased to surprise him. If he was really as boring and by the book and tedious as some thought him to be, what was he doing dating Jazz of all mechs?

The problem with unpredictable, was that Jazz didn’t know how Prowl would react. He gave it 50/50 odds that the other would run if he told him. And Jazz really didn’t want that.

Reluctantly, so reluctantly, Jazz moved to press a final kiss to his lips, then pulled away. Prowl only tried to pull him back for a second before letting go.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, in that not quite perfectly composed voice he had whenever he was trying to switch back from Sexy!Prowl to Professional!Prowl. Something he did far too often in Jazz’s opinion. He liked Sexy!Prowl. Of course, he liked getting him from Professional!Prowl to Sexy!Prowl too.

No.

Bad Jazz.

He either had to stop and put this off for another time, again, or take the plunge and have The Talk. "No sweetspark, nothin’ at all," he said with a grin. He ran his hand down Prowl’s face one more time before moving to sit a more respectable distance away. "I just don’t wanna move to fast, ya know?" Another time was good.

Prowl nodded, "Of course."

There weren’t many mechs who would believe Jazz was the type who would consider anything 'too fast' after dating for a month, but luckily, Prowl was one of them. "So, ya wanna watch the rest of the movie?" he asked with a slightly coy smile.

Prowl nodded, "Yes, I would enjoy that."

Jazz scooted closer to Prowl again. He knew he could control himself. He had just proven that. But there where things Prowl should know before they went any further. But cuddling? He could do cuddling.

***

Jazz was hungry.

He sat at the bar in a hole-in-the-wall club, an untouched cube of high grade in front of him, tapping his fingers on the counter, and watching the mechs around him with a frown. He saw dozens of potential targets.

A flashy white speedster walked into the bar. Jazz groaned. He was perfect. After so many vorns, he could just tell. The mech would come home with him without a second thought. Jazz would be able to drink his fill too. Speedsters like that had backup fuel tanks. He was tempted.

But he was with Prowl. And he _really_ liked Prowl. If they hadn’t already talked about being exclusive, Jazz might just go for it. But he had made promises to Prowl, and he wanted to keep them. He was going to keep them.

"So what’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" a gruff voice asked behind him.

Jazz glanced over to find a large mech leaning on the bar. A construction vehicle of some sort, most likely. Another frame type that could hold a lot of energon. It was so much harder to resist temptation when they came to him. Still, he ignored him, turning back to stare at his still full cube. His tanks were low enough that it wouldn’t do much for him. What would get most mechs overcharged to the point of passing out would barely be a snack for him. And that was only if he had fed recently, which he hadn’t.

"Aw, now don’t be like that! What’s your name beautiful?"

"Don’t have one. Now go away," he growled. A snack was better than nothing, he supposed, downing the whole cube in one go.

"Wow, looks like you had a day! Why don’t you let me buy you another?" the oversized mech asked, putting a hand on Jazz’s back. Ok. He didn’t have that much self control.

"Got a better idea," he said, flashing the mech a very dangerous grin. "Why don’t ya come with me to the alley out back where we can get some privacy?"

The mech blinked in surprise at that, but it was just a moment before a grin stretched over his face, "Yeah! Yeah we can do that."

Jazz got up, leading the way to the back door.

"The name’s Boardback."

"Really don’t care," Jazz muttered, not particularly caring if the other heard him. He opened the door, looking around the alley for any witnesses or cameras. Finding done, he turned back to the other mech, waiting for the door to close behind him.

"So, what’d you have in mind here?" the other said with what Jazz assumed he thought to be a sexy tone.

Jazz looked up at him. That was a good question. The mech was nearly twice as tall as him and it was going to be rather hard to reach a line he couldn’t pull him away from. It was definitely easier to do this while fragging. But he was with Prowl. So he would have to find an alternative solution. "Get on y’re knees and offline y’re optics."

The mech raised an optical ridge at him, so Jazz purposefully jutted out a hip, resting his hand on it. He knew the pose made him look simultaneously non-threatening and alluring. "Whatever you say little thing," the other said, doing as he was told.

Jazz waited until his optics turned off to scowl. It was too fragging easy to get some of these slag heads to do what he wanted. Silently, he moved over to him, running a hand along his chest. The mech shivered and grinned, shifting his legs further apart.

"Now, ya just hold still, and I’m gonna make sure it won’t hurt too bad, k?"

"Oh, you can make it hurt."

Jazz scoffed, "If that’s what ya want mech." Without another word, Jazz walked around behind him, wrapped his arms his neck, and sank his fangs into his main energon line.

It took the other an embarrassing amount of time, in Jazz’s opinion, to realize what was happening. When he did, he tried to reach back to pull Jazz off him, but his frame type wasn’t built for agility, and Jazz had planted himself between his large shoulder pauldrons.

He howled, stumbling to his pedes, but Jazz had a firm hold, and it had been so long since he had been able to take his fill like this. He savored every drop that flowed from the mechs lines, fangs only clamping down harder as he thrashed.

The mech could have easily slammed him back into a wall, or even fallen on his back to crush him, but Jazz was pleased to find out that in addition to being rude and not respecting boundaries, the mech was an absolute moron as he ran around in circles, flailing wildly as he tried to reach behind him. Jazz couldn’t help but smile, which let some of the energon escape his lips and run down the mech’s back.

It wasn’t long before he exhausted himself, dropping down to his knees. Jazz finally pulled away, satisfied with the first decent meal he’d had in a week and let himself slip to the ground. The other mech groaned, crawling away from him. "Next time, maybe you wanna listen when a mech says to go away," Jazz said, wiping a stray drop of energon from his chin and licking it of his digit.

Jazz turned, walking out of the alleyway without bothering to look back.

***

Being with Prowl was much more fun when he wasn’t constantly thinking about how good the other would taste. Well, maybe he was still thinking it, but it was more of a fond desire rather than a desperate need.

He laughed too hard at a joke the other told and was rewarded by one of Prowl’s little smiles. Most mechs thought Prowl had no sense of humor, but in reality, they just didn’t get him. Jazz did. On the outside, Prowl was stoic and calm and serious, more business than pleasure. And, ok, it wasn’t exactly a cover, that was very much who Prowl was. But he liked to let loose and have fun as much as any mech had ever known. He just had a different definition of fun.

Jazz, looped his arm through Prowl’s as they walked through the crystal gardens. It was Prowl’s favourite place in Praxus, probably on all of Cybertron, and Jazz loved coming here with him.

"Would you care to go for energon after this?" Prowl asked.

"Sure! I’d love to," Jazz grinned at him, the thought flitting through his processor again just what it would be like to sink his fangs into his lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! 💜


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I was going to jump to the plot now, but I decided this needed more schmoopy-ness and exposition. I am not sorry for the supper sappy romance in this. So enjoy.

"I was thinking we could go on a picnic this Saturday?" Prowl suggested, entwining his fingers with Jazz’s as they walked together down the street.

"Oh Prowler, I’d love to, but I gotta work till seven."

"Oh."

Jazz could hear the disappointment in Prowl’s voice. He felt terrible that he kept having to turn him down anytime Prowl suggested a date before sunset. It would be wonderful to sit up on a hill somewhere, share some energon treats, hold hands, and watch the sun go down. Sadly, that was something he could never have, with Prowl, or anyone. "Maybe we can do somethin’ after though?" he suggested, hopefully.

Prowl smiled, "Of course. A movie?"

"Mmh, we always watch moves. I wanna do something different, maybe were we can talk. We could go dancin’?" Jazz suggested, knowing Prowl wasn’t likely to be too enthusiastic about that.

"It has been my experience that it is rather difficult to talk at the clubs you enjoy visiting."

Jazz shrugged, "Yea, I guess."

"Is your interest in dance limited to night clubs?"

Jazz shot him a surprised look, "Not necessarily. D’ya have somethin’ in mind?"

Prowl hesitated just for a moment, "There is a ballroom dance class being offered at the recreation center near my apartment, if you were interested."

"Ballroom?" well that was certainly unexpected.

"If you are not interested-"

"No, no, I didn’t say that!" Jazz quickly assured him, "Just surprised it’s somethin’ y’d be into. I’d love to do that with ya Prowler."

"Really?"

"Absolutely! Saturday night?"

Prowl nodded, "The class starts at 8."

"Meetcha at y’r place then!" Jazz drifted a little closer as they walked side by side.

***

Jazz of course knew what ballroom dance was, but it was something he had never tired before. If he had known just how sensual it could be, he would have mastered it a long time ago. He had one hand on Prowl’s back, rubbing gently between his wings. His other hand was held in Prowl’s, fingers entwined.

Every few steps they drew apart, then came back together, frames pressing up against each other. Jazz’s helm tucked neatly into the crook of Prowl’s neck in those moments. They moved together as smoothly as if their frames were made for each other.

"This was a great idea Prowler," Jazz murmured, letting his hand trail down lower than was entirely appropriate.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself," Prowl was supposed to spin him then, but instead, he pulled him in closer.

Jazz denied a request for his fans to turn on, even as he felt Prowl’s own frame start to heat up so close to his.

The music stopped. "That was wonderful everyone!" the instructor chimed from across the room.

"It most certainly was," Jazz purred, pressing a kiss to Prowl’s neck. He could feel the energon flowing through his lines. In that moment, he wanted so badly to know how Prowl tasted. "Seems like a shame to end the evening so soon."

"Mmmh, I agree," Prowl was still holding him close. The instructor was saying something about future classes as the other bots in the room shuffled around.

"We could go back to your place," Jazz suggested, kissing along his jaw line.

"I would enjoy that," Prowl said, pulling away just a little, just enough so he could gaze into Jazz’s visor for a moment before puling him in for a proper kiss.

And slag but Jazz just melted into it. Prowl was unlike anyone he had ever dated before, unlike anyone he had ever even _met_ before. And he loved him.

They thanked the instructor and Prowl said a few words to a neighbor he knew, just what they needed to to be polite. Prowl’s building was just a few doors down so they walked the short distance instead of driving. Jazz managed to maintain his composure down the street, and into the lobby. But once the elevator doors shut, he could feel that composure slipping away.

He reached up to run a hand down Prowl’s arm, turning them both so they were facing each other. He took a step closer, reaching up for a kiss. Prowl was just inches taller than him, but it was enough to make Jazz need to reach for a kiss when they were standing and he loved it.

Prowl pulled away as the elevator came to a stop to soon, stepping a respectable distance away before the doors slid open. Jazz tried not to pout at the loss of contact as a courier stepped in. They exchanged polite nods and Jazz waited impatiently for the lift to reach Prowl’s floor.

When it did, he practically bounded out of the elevator, pulling Prowl along towards his door. He could feel the amusement in the other’s field at his enthusiasm. Prowl entered in the code, and before the door even slid shut behind them, Jazz had Prowl in his arms. He puled him in close, taking his hand like he had when they were dancing, and lightly stroked at the base of a doorwing. "Dance with me?" he murmured, his face just inches from Prowl’s.

"There is no music."

Jazz smiled, activating his speakers. He didn’t have anything quite the same in his personal files as the music they had heard in class, but he found something close enough. He started to move with Prowl, flowing in time with the music, stepping apart, only to pull back together, closer than before. This time, he let his fans click on as he started to heat up. He kissed Prowl’s neck when they came close, he pressed his cheek to Prowl’s, he stroked the sensitive hinges of his doorwings, eliciting a wonderful shiver throughout his frame.

Prowl pulled him in close, giving him a kiss. He pulled away, raising their arms and Jazz twirled underneath, spinning away until they were connected only by their outstretched hands. Jazz squeezed Prowl’s hand harder before spinning back towards him, into Prowl’s arms. He leaned back into him, his back arching slightly over Prowl’s bumper.

Prowl held him tight, leaning in to kiss him. Jazz hungrily met him halfway. He had one free hand and he used it to reach up and cup Prowl’s face, holding him close as he deepened the kiss. Something in him reminded him to not take this to far. He dismissed the message, ignoring it in favor of devoting more attention to everything that was Prowl. The feel of his arms tightly around him, the hum of his engine, the taste of him as he parted his lips to let Jazz’s glossa slide inside. The warmth of his frame, the subtle heat coming from his fans, indicating his frame wanted to run them on a higher speed than Prowl was allowing, the pulse of his energon flowing through his lines…

"I have something for you," Jazz managed to pull away long enough to say the words before quickly finding Prowl’s mouth again.

"Yeah?" Prowl didn’t pull away, words muffled as he spoke into his mouth.

Jazz turned in his arms so they were facing each other again, wrapping his arms around Prowl’s neck and quickly going back to kissing him. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, or who had started moving, but eventually, he realized that Prowl was standing just in front of the couch. Ignoring his better judgement, he broke the kiss, nudging Prowl down.

It was only a second before Jazz had straddled his lap and was back to kissing him, this time in a far more intimate position. He could feel protocols trying to come online that he stubbornly denied. They were just kissing. It was fine.

Jazz let his hands slip behind Prowl’s helm, finding his doorwings. Prowl gasped softly as Jazz immediately found one of those spots that just made him melt, and he took full advantage of it. He slipped his glossa into Prowl’s mouth again, carefully rubbing over all the sensitive spots on his doorwings, alternating between feather light touches, and just this side of too hard, all in time to the music still playing through his speakers.

Prowl’s hands, however, were behind frustratingly well behaved, They sat perfectly still at his waist, not venturing up or down, or to any of the sports Jazz so very much wanted them to go. Prowl would occasionally tighten his grip on him, any time Jazz did something that felt particularly good, Jazz deduced. He was wondering exactly what it would take to convince Prowl’s hands to do some exploring of their own when Prowl pulled away.

"You said you have something for me?"

It took everything Jazz had to not lean forward and reclaim Prowl’s perfect mouth and just refuse to let go. "Yeah," he leaned back, resting his hands on Prowl’s shoulders for a moment while he tried to convince his over-eager frame to calm down. He reached into his subspace, pulling out a small box. He grinned at Prowl, holding it out to him, still sitting on his lap.

Prowl opened it carefully, reveling an assortment of fancy energon goodies. "Thank you, these look wonderful," he said, smiling up at Jazz. "Would you care for one?"

"You first Prowler. Pick your favorite," Jazz purred.

Prowl examined them for a moment before picking out a goodie with steel shavings. Prowl popped it in his moth.

Jazz didn’t wait for him to finish it before kissing him, tasting the metallic flavor on his glossa. He could feel Prowl’s surprise. "Mmmh, delicious," he licked his lips as he pulled away. Jazz smiled seeing Prowl blush.

"Which one do you want?"

Jazz didn’t fight the smirk that spread over his face. "This one," he said, taking Prowl’s chin in his hand and pulling him into another kiss.

Prowl kissed back for a klik before pulling away again. "Prowler," Jazz actually wined, pressing his forehead to Prowl’s chevron.

"You know I want to be with you Jazz," Prowl breathed. "But I know you want to take things slow."

"Mmmh," he didn’t. He really, really didn’t.

"And this doesn’t feel like slow."

"Maybe I changed my mind," Jazz suggested, leaning in to kiss Prowl’s neck again. He immediately found his main energon line. Jazz had never thought himself to be a masochist, but clearly, he had issues, he thought, as he started sucking on it gently.

He wanted Prowl to eat more of the energon goodies. The delicate sweetened energon was processed the same way normal energon was, but the additives were concentrated, and most of them made it into a bots fuel lines. In short, it made bots taste better. Of course, it would take a few hours to take effect, but Jazz had no problem finding ways to pass that time.

"Perhaps we should talk about this before we proceed."

"Prowler, I love it when ya talk so sexy," Jazz said, pressing his glossa between Prowl’s cables.

Prowl gasped at the sensation, wrapping his arms around Jazz to pull him closer. Jazz let his hands wander back to Prowl’s doorwings, and let himself get lost in the sensations of _Prowl_. He was completely in love.

Jazz sighed, pulling away. He was in love. He couldn’t do it. "Sorry Prowler, y’re right. I- I’m not ready yet."

Prowl nodded, resting his hands on Jazz’s waist again. Jazz leaned down to give him one more chaste kiss on the lips before swinging a leg over to slide off his lap. He let out another sigh as he settled next to Prowl, curling up at his side. "So where’s that box of goodies?"

"Jazz, are you all right?"

Jazz looked up him with a smile, "Course sweetspark. Thanks. For…"

Prowl wrapped an arm around him, putting the energon goodies in his lap where they could both reach, "I would never try to pressure you Jazz."

"I know. Y’re wonderful for that, y’know that?" he asked, picking up a cobalt candy and popping it in his mouth. It tasted fine. But a poor substitute for Prowl.

"You are pretty wonderful yourself."

Jazz reached up, entwining his fingers with Prowl’s. He had to tell him. The longer he waited, the worse it would be, he knew that. "So ya wanna watch a movie?" he asked instead, turning off his speakers.

"That would be nice," Prowl smiled, turning on the vid screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been so swamped! I'm still planning on having this finished by Halloween so chapters will come pretty quick now.

"Would you care to come over tonight?" Prowl asked. It was nearly midnight and it was rare Prowl stayed out this late.

Jazz knew their date would be coming to an end soon. He looked down at his half empty cube.

"It would not have to be physical," Prowl said after a moment. "We could simply watch a vid together."

Jazz smiled down at his energon. It was so endearing how Prowl honestly thought he was worried about interfacing. It had been a week since he had fed now, and he was starting to feel it. Jazz glanced over at Prowl. He could still control himself, but… he couldn’t keep lying to Prowl. No matter how much he would miss him if he bolted, he was that much more likely to freak out if he thought about how many opportunities he had given Jazz to hurt him.

"There’s something we should probably talk about Prowler," Jazz said, his smile fading to something softer, sadder.

"I apologize, Jazz. I didn’t not mean to push," Prowl frowned.

"Ya really care about me?"

"Of course I do, Jazz. You are important to me. I assure you, I am willing to wait as long as you need."

Jazz sighed, "What if I said it weren’t about waitin’?"

Prowl’s frown deepened as he clearly struggled to understand that. "Do you mean that you are not interested in interfacing at all?" he asked after a moment.

"No, I’m very interested in 'facin'."

Jazz let another silence stretch out, in no particular hurry to get to the point. He enjoyed the feeling of Prowl next to him, his frame warm and engine rumbling softly next to him.

"Just not with me?" Prowl asked softly.

"Primus no!" Jazz finally turned away from his cube to face the other. "Prowler," he said, taking his hands and looking into those shining blue optics. "Of course ya. I don’t want anyone but ya. Y’re gorgeous mech, and I think I’m fallin’ in love with ya." It was a lie. Jazz had fallen in love with Prowl weeks ago, but he didn’t want to seem too forward. As far as lies went, he had told worse.

"Then, what is it?"

Jazz gave him a lopsided grin, "I’m a vampire Prowler."

Prowl blinked, staring at him, "You’re… what?"

Jazz let out a small chuckle, releasing Prowl’s hands and turning back to his cube. The direct approach was really the only way to go. Anything else led to misunderstandings. Of course, there were few mechs who would believe someone who had just told him _that_.

"Ya heard right. And before ya ask, no, it ain’t a joke. I got a virus when I was young, messed up my tanks so I can’t process energon right. ’S more common than ya think actually. I need to drink from another’s lines to stay alive."

Prowl was still staring at him. Jazz didn’t bother turning to look at the expression on his face. Instead, he took a drink of his high grade. "This don’t really do anythin’ for me," he said, anticipating the question. "I can drink anything ya can. It extends the mileage on the processed stuff, but when my tanks run dry, high grade might as well be distilled water."

Jazz could feel Prowl tense as he spoke. "I ain’t gonna hurt ya Prowl," he finally looked at the other. His expression was completely neutral, a face the other used frequently with others, never with Jazz. He fought the urge to reach up to touch him.

"You are serious."

"Yup."

Another long silence followed as Prowl processed what Jazz had told him.

"Energon vampires are a myth," he said slowly.

"Nah, mech. We’re real. The bots in charge want ya think we’re not, cuz they can’t explain it, and they can’t fix it."

"There is no cure then?" Prowl shifted slightly, away from him.

"There is for the virus. Lotsa mechs get it, most recover without any issue. Two percent don’t. That’s an estimate of course, can’t get official numbers on somethin’ that doesn’t officially exist. Ya don’t haveta worry, I ain’t contagious." Vampires could turn another, but that was a very intimate and deliberate act. It wasn’t something Jazz would ever do without permission. Even then, he couldn’t imagine why he would inflict his condition on another.

"Why are you telling me this?"

There it was. Prowl was good at masking it, but he could hear the underlying terror in his voice, no matter how nonthreatening he was trying to seem right now.

"Told ya Prowler," he looked up at him, pretending he hadn’t noticed. "I’m fallin’ for ya. I don’t wanna lie anymore."

Prowl nodded, optics involuntarily glancing at the exit.

Jazz gave him a small smile, "I know it’s a lot."

"You just told me you survive by feeding off other bots Jazz. How do you expect me to react?" he was doing an excellent job of hiding his panic, Jazz noted. Most mechs probably wouldn’t have noticed it at all.

"Pretty much the way ya are. I don’t kill mechs Prowl. Like I said, as long as I have processed energon in my tanks, I can supplement with normal fuel. I need a lot less than you probably think. But I do need it."

"Regardless," he had slipped into his enforcer voice now. "If this is true, you need to seek medical care."

Jazz scoffed and looked at him again. "Hey doc, sorry to bother ya, but I’m a vampire. Can ya help me out? Mech, if they didn’t shoot me on the spot they’d turn me over to the senate. I’d become one of their twisted scientist’s experiments."

"You don’t know that."

"Actually I do," Jazz snapped. He shrank back as Prowl flinched. He shrugged, looking back at his cube, "Lost more than one friend to the senate."

"Jazz, you realize I’m an enforcer," Prowl said, his voice wavering on the last syllable as if he just realized he shouldn’t have said that.

"I know. And I’m really countin’ on ya not turnin’ me in. Even if ya don’t wanna have anythin’ to do with me anymore." Jazz could feel the surprise from the other at that. "Look, ya don’t haveta make a decision now, 'k? Think about it, and get back to me. Or don’t. It’s y’re choice," he downed the rest of the cube.

Prowl hesitated, "Do you intend to… feed?"

"Don’t worry mech, I said I don’t kill. Most of my meals are fully willing." Jazz saw the look Prowl gave him without even having to look up. He shrugged, "Mostly. Mechs rarely notice a little bite when they’re overloadin’."

He could practically hear the click in Prowl’s processor as he put it all together, the reason he had been avoiding interfacing, how close Prowl had come- "I’d never hut ya Prowler. I promise."

"And what happens to those you feed on afterwards?"

Jazz shrugged, "I make sure they’re well fueled beforehand. They usually fall into recharge soon after. Honestly never had no one suspect anythin’. If they’re up for it, I’ll buy 'em a cube in the mornin'."

"You didn’t answer my original question," Prowl said after a klik. It took Jazz a moment to remember what the other had asked.

He shook his head, "Not tonight."

"And tomorrow?"

Jazz sighed, "I don’t feed, I’ll die Prowl. I understand if ya don’t care 'bout that anymore, but I’m not really ready to offline just yet."

"I... need time to process this."

"Sure Prowl."

"Will you- will you meet me here tomorrow?" He stumbled over the words, but Jazz still recognized the tone he used. He was one of Prowl’s suspectsh. He couldn’t do anything now, but he was going to lure him into a trap.

"Yeah," Jazz said, looking up at him with a hopeful smile. "I’d like that."

Prowl nodded, looking at him for a moment longer before standing. Jazz could see his cables tense as he forced himself to turn his back on him to walk towards the door. He looked back one last time before stepping outside. Jazz hadn’t moved. He sighed, well, it had been nice while it lasted anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are what keep me going! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments on the last chapter!! They really make my day!

Jazz should have fled then. Back to Polyhex. Or maybe Kaon. But Jazz was apparently an idiot as well as being a romantic.

Oh he wasn’t stupid enough to go back to the bar he had agreed to meet Prowl at last night, but stupid enough to hang out on the rooftop across the street watching. He wasn’t actually going to walk into a trap. But if Prowl happened to come alone…

Jazz had used underground tunnels and the long shadows of the evening to arrive well before sunset. His optics were the most sensitive to sunlight, but with his visor, as long as he didn’t come into direct contact with it, he’d be fine.

He sat in the shade of a higher wall and waited. Sunset came, and still no sign of Prowl or the army of enforcers he was expecting. Twin moons climbed into the sky, and still nothing. It was midnight before Jazz finally gave up and made his way to Prowl’s apartment. He wasn’t stalking him, he reasoned with himself. He just wanted to make sure he was ok.

It was dark, empty. Of course, it was. Jazz knew where Prowl lived, why would he risk coming back? Jazz sighed. He knew better, He should pack what he couldn’t live without, and get out of town. Prowl was fine. But instead, he found himself driving down to the enforcer station where Prowl worked. There were few windows in the building, but Jazz’s visor did more than just protect him from the sun. He turned on his infrared and scanned the building.

He found Prowl on the third floor. His temperature and position suggested he was recharging. Well, he was safe, at least. Which was more than Jazz could say for himself. He had never let Prowl know where he lived, so after just a cursory check to make sure he wasn’t being followed, he went home to debate what it meant that Prowl had stood him up but apparently not turned him in.

The next night, Jazz went back to the rooftop across from the bar. Maybe Prowl would be there tonight. But he again sat there for hours with no sign of Prowl or the enforcers. He debated going back to check his apartment and the station if he wasn’t there, but then he really would be stalking him. If Prowl had decided to leave him, he should be thankful he wasn’t turning him over to the senate.

He didn’t feed, hoping Prowl would still come back, he wanted to be able to tell him that he had kept his word. It became a routine for him, the next few nights, he would watch the bar, waiting, hoping to see Prowl. But Prowl never came.

A week passed before Jazz’s hunger grew to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. Even if he did run into Prowl at this point, well, that probably wouldn’t be a good idea.

Against his better judgement, he went back to the bar. It was stupid, he knew that. It wasn’t even a good place to find a meal, and there was always a chance that Prowl or his superiors had informed the senate directly. They would have the resources to take over the place and turn it into a one big ol’ Jazz trap.

He walked in, looking around. Definitely no Prowl, not that he was surprised. There were about a dozen bots inside, the bar was at a little less than half capacity. It certainly looked safe. But good traps always did.

"Hey, Jazz, right?" Jazz couldn’t help but tense as a waiter came up to him, still holding a tray of mostly empty cubes.

"Yeah. I know ya mech?"

"No, no. I mean I’ve seen you in here a couple times."

Jazz nodded. He did recognize the other mech from the last time he was here.

"Your enforcer friend Prowl’s been in a few times asking about you."

"He… has?"

The waiter nodded, "He’s come in a couple times over the last week around lunch time asking if you’ve been in. I was surprised cause you two definitely seemed close enough to have shared comms but…" he trailed off with a shrug. "Anyway, if you don’t have a way of getting into contact with him, I can pass on a message if he comes back."

"Thanks mech, but I can find him."

The waiter nodded. "Glad I could help!" he said with a smile, walking away.

Jazz debated sticking around, but if Prowl was checking on him, that meant… he wasn’t sure. But it was too risky to get a meal here. He would go where he could find a sure thing, then he would go find Prowl.

***

"Jazz! Oh, hold on!" Wheeljack disappeared a second after opening the door. Jazz knew him well enough to not be surprise by now. He stepped inside, only mildly curious about what the other was working on. He was immune to a lot of things that would kill a normal mech, but explosions weren’t necessarily one of them.

"Do I gotta be worried?"

"No, no. Well, probably not. I’m working on a new- Well, nevermind."

Jazz knew that if Wheeljack wasn’t volunteering to talk about it, he shouldn’t ask. "Have a seat," the other called, heading into a back room, "I’ll be out in a minute."

Jazz sat down on the slightly lumpy couch to wait. Wheeljack had an abundance of what appeared to be spare parts and various containers of chemicals scattered about as always. He distracted himself trying to figure out what possible uses the other could have for half an old tire.

"Sorry about that," Wheeljack said, coming back in wiping his hands on a towel. "Haven’t seen you in a while, how’ve you been?"

"Good, good mech. What about ya?"

"Can’t complain! Business has really been taking off," he beamed, taking a seat next to Jazz.

"Glad to hear it." Jazz tensed as Wheeljack sat down so close to him. He could practically hear the energon coursing through the other’s lines and he hadn’t gone this long without feeding in vorns. "So, gonna be honest with ya mech, I came to ask for a favor."

"Oh?" Wheeljack raised an optical ridge at him. "A tech kinda favor, or…"

"Yeah, the other kind."

"Not like you to have a hard time finding energon."

Jazz nodded, "I- I’ve been seeing someone."

"Ah," Wheeljack nodded. "Not so easy to bite mechs without 'facing them, huh?"

Jazz could hear the grin in the other’s voice. "Can ya help a vampire out? I’ll owe ya one."

"Sure Jazz."

Jazz couldn’t help the sigh of relief.

"You fine with the arm?" Wheeljack asked.

The neck had the best access to the main energon line, but it was intimate. Jazz nodded, right now, he didn’t care about much other than filling his tanks.

"You ok?"

"Sorry mech, it’s been a while."

Wheeljack nodded thoughtfully, "How much do you need."

"Not that much. Ya know I wouldn’t hurt ya."

Wheeljack nodded slowly, "You mind if I fuel first?"

"Nah, ya should."

Jazz did his best to wait patiently as Wheeljack went to get a cube. He came back a klik later with one for himself and a cube of high grade he handed to Jazz, "That should help."

Jazz smiled at him. "Thanks mech," he said downing half the cube.

"So tell me about this 'someone' of yours."

A small smile pulled at Jazz’s lips at the thought of Prowl. But it faded quickly, "Not so sure he’s still mine."

"You told him then?"

Wheeljack was certainly perceptive. Jazz nodded. "Over a week ago. I haven’t talked to him since."

"It’s been that long since you fed?"

"Longer. Almost three weeks."

"Slag Jazz, you shouldn’t go that long," Wheeljack said, making a point of finishing his cube quickly.

"I know. I wanna go see him. Tonight. But…"

"You don’t want to bite him."

Jazz let out a mirthless chuckle. "Ya know it mech," he finished of the rest of his high grace, looking back at Wheeljack.

The other gave a small nod, holding out his arm. Jazz took it, locating an energon line. "Ya sure y’re ok with this?"

"Hardly the first time Jazz. It’s fine, I trust you."

Jazz hesitated, "First time without you getting something in return."

"Hey, like you said, you’ll owe me one. Don’t think I won’t take you up on that."

Jazz could feel the energon flowing as he stroked an energon line near his elbow joint with a thumb. "Thanks mech," he said with a small smile, really not about to hold out any longer. He wrapped his lips around the fragile line, giving it a light suck to pull it away from the other wires.

Careful to not cause any more damage than he had to, he let his fangs puncture the line. Sweet, warm energon flowed over his glossa. Jazz couldn’t help the moan that escaped as he tightened his grip on Wheeljack’s arm. He made sure to keep track of how much he took. 3.2 units. It was the most he would take. A mech Wheeljack’s size could potentially survive the loss of up to 6 units, but Jazz had his standards. Especially when it came to his friends.

2.9.

3

3.1

3.2

Jazz took just a little bit more, just one more sip, 3.22. Then he stopped, pulling away.

"Mmmh, thanks Wheeljack. Where’s y’re med kit? I’ll patch that up for ya." Jazz licked a stray drop of his lip, savoring it. He was just over half capacity right now, but it would be enough.

Wheeljack had leaned back against the sofa, the energon loss undoubtedly making him tired. "Closest’s on the table behind the couch," he murmured.

Jazz felt guilty. It was more than he normally took from a mech, but he normally fueled 2-3 times a week. Mixed with the high grade at that rate, a single unit was enough. He knew Wheeljack would be fine, some fresh fuel and and a good night’s recharge and he’d be good as new.

He grabbed the small box and pulled out some nanite gel and a small patch. Carefully, he spread it over the would, applying the patch over it. He took a moment to make sure it wasn’t leaking. "Ya doing ok?"

Wheeljack nodded, "Just sleepy."

Jazz gave him a smile, "Sorry 'bout that mech."

"’s allright," he murmured, offlining his optics as he settled more comfortably against the back of the couch.

Jazz got up, filling another cube of midgrade from the dispenser, flavoring it how he knew Wheeljack liked. "Ya think ya can drink some?" he asked, coming back to sit next to the other. He gave him a slight nudge when Wheeljack didn’t respond.

"Hmm?"

"Ya should drink," he said, again offering the cube.

Wheeljack took it finally, taking a few sips, "I’ll be fine."

Jazz placed the cube down on the table, "Ya want me to stay with ya mech?"

Wheeljack shook his head with a small smile, "Nah, go talk to your 'someone.' I want a good story for my troubles."

Jazz couldn’t help but feel another twinge of guilt, even knowing the other was kidding. "'Right. If ya need anythin', comm me, 'k?"

"Sure," Wheeljack agreed, pulling his pedes up on the couch to stretch out. "I’m just gonna nap."

"K. Recharge well." Jazz went to Wheeljack’s berthroom to grab a blanket, draping it over his frame. "Thanks again Wheeljack. I owe ya."

The other was already in recharge so Jazz slipped out the door, making sure it locked behind him. With a determined invent, he turned towards the street. Now it was time to see Prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I love them so much! <3


	5. Chapter 5

"Prowl, is something wrong?"

"No, sergeant."

"You have recharged at the station every night for the past week."

Longer than that, technically, not that Prowl was about to correct him. "Is that a problem?" he asked instead.

"I’m asking you," his sergeant asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"No sir." He hesitated, "I will return home tonight."

"Good. You should take tomorrow off too."

Prowl tensed at that, "I would rather not."

"If something is wrong officer-"

"No, I would just prefer to work."

His sergeant considered him for a moment, "You have worked for eleven consecutive days now. Regulations state that you need a day off. If you are having personal problems-"

"I’m not sir."

"Good."

Prowl sighed when the other walked away. Great,

***

Prowl had debated getting a hotel room for the night, but he knew he couldn’t put off going home forever. He could move, of course, but affordable housing was hard to come by in this area. And he liked his loft. It was just a few minutes from the precinct, a low crime area, and he had a balcony with a beautiful view of the city that was perfect for his crystals.

None of which were good reasons to stay in a place where he could potentially be killed, he reminded himself as he drove home. It was still light out, so he wasn’t particularly worried. Yet.

Prowl unlocked the door to his apartment. The alarm was still active and there was no sign that anyone had been inside since he had left. That was good at least. He reset the alarm, then went to the balcony, double checking to make sure the door was locked, then drew the curtains.

Prowl looked around, honestly debating if he should stay here. Last time he had spoken to Jazz, he had been terrified. He had only heard stories about energon vampires, sure they had been a myth. But all the things in those stories had come flooding back to him: their incredible strength, their ruthlessness, their ability drain a mech of his energon in under a klik. He should have arrested him then, but for what? He would be laughed out of the precinct if he came back with a prisoner who claimed to be a vampire. Jazz would be released, he would be — under evaluation at best, suspended at worst — and Jazz would be furious. That wouldn’t end well.

So overriding his instinct to protect whomever might be Jazz’s next victim, he had left. He had driven straight to the precinct with the intent to set up a trap. He could claim he was a suspected murderer, even outright say the other had confessed to it. It wasn’t really true though. Jazz had sworn he didn’t kill when he fed. But how could Prowl believe him?

By the time he arrived at the station, he was filled with doubts. He had made up a story about construction in his neighborhood, and spent the night in the break room. It wasn’t uncommon for officers to choose to remain at the station when on call or during split shifts, so they had a handful of bunks that were entirely satisfactory for his needs.

When morning came, Prowl was more confused than ever. He spent his entire shift debating what to do. In the end, he had done nothing. He had worked late, then gone back to the break room to recharge.

Prowl threw himself into his work. He was afraid to go home. If Jazz wanted to kill him, he wouldn’t dare do it at the station. But what evidence did he really have that Jazz would hurt him? He looked up information on energon vampires. He had no way of knowing what was real and what was myth, but it seemed pretty certain that Jazz would need to avoid sunlight, so, during the day at least, he was safe.

The next day, he had taken a long lunch, and gone back to the restaurant, to see if Jazz had been there. No, he was told. He’d felt his spark dim at that, and he couldn’t figure out why. It was good he hadn’t come, wasn’t it? It meant that Prowl had scared him off, maybe he had fled Praxus all together.

Or maybe he had waited in the shadows outside to grab him before he ever made it inside. No, if Jazz had wanted to kill him, he had had plenty of opportunities. But then, why hadn’t he shown up? And why did it hurt so much that he hadn’t?

He had gone back a few days later, thinking maybe he had been scared off, but maybe changed his mind? That was stupid of course. Jazz knew where Prowl lived, where he worked, and he had his personal comms. If he wanted to get in contact with him, he could. But he hadn’t.

So did Jazz even want anything to do with him anymore? Did it matter? He couldn’t very well keep dating a vampire. But…

A knock came at the door.

Prowl tensed, staring at it. No, it wouldn’t be him. Murderers didn’t knock. He knew that wasn’t true. 27% of murders taking place inside the victim’s home had no sign of forced entry, which meant that the victim had let them in.

Despite this, Prowl slowly walked towards the door. He was not going to live his life in fear. He quickly sent Bluestreak a message to comm him when he got off shift, which was just over a joor from now. If it was Jazz on the other side of the door, and if he did want to kill him, he would likely only need a few kliks to do it, but at least Bluestreak would know something was wrong.

He opened the door, and found himself staring into a bright blue visor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one’s really short, sorry, but I wanted to change to Prowl’s POV for a bit and this was a really good stopping point. Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Jazz went to Prowl’s apartment first. He hoped the other wasn’t still recharging at the enforcer’s station.

He used his infrared sensors to check Prowl’s apartment from across the street first. He saw a distinctly Praxian frame inside that matched Prowl’s specs perfectly. Of course, it could be a trap. He couldn’t see the mechs face, or even paint colour. Even if it was Prowl, he could have traps set up to catch him. Everyone else on the floor could be an enforcer just waiting for him to make his move.

Jazz was willing to take that chance. If Prowl had just forgotten about him, it’d be one thing. But he had asked about him, he had come looking for him. Wether it was to arrest him or… talk to him — he was’t going to hope for more than that — Jazz needed to find out. He liked Prowl. He liked him far too much. And if they had any chance at a future together, they needed to talk.

He made his way to the apartment, taking an deep invent as he reached the door. Moment of truth then, he thought as he knocked. It was a long moment before he heard the lock click, then Prowl opened the door.

He already looked tense, but when he saw Jazz, his whole frame went stiff, his optics brightening several shades. Jazz could hear his spark spinning faster. "Hey Prowler," he said softly, being as non threatening as he knew how.

"Jazz."

As relieved as he was that the other hadn’t slammed the door in his face yet… "I hear ya were askin’ about me. At the restaurant."

Well that was the wrong thing to say if the way Prowl managed to tense even more was anything to go by.

"I can leave if ya want me to. I figured ya might wanna- I was hopin’ we could talk."

"If you don’t mind…" Prowl hesitated. "I would rather we speak in public."

"We can do that."

"I can meet you in a joor."

"Prowler," Jazz frowned sadly. "Don’t do that. If ya don’t wanna talk to me, just tell me. I’ll leave ya alone."

"I’m not-"

"Ya never showed up the last time we were s’posed to talk."

It was a moment before Prowl said anything, "Neither did you, from what I understand."

"I was there." Jazz shrugged at the incredulous look Prowl gave him, "I didn’t go in, but I was there. Worried ya mighta brought half the force with ya. So I figured it’d be best to stay outta sight till I knew for sure."

Prowl didn’t respond.

After a klik of just standing there, Jazz sighed, "I just wanna talk Prowl. I swear I would never hurt ya. We can go anywhere ya want."

Slowly, Prowl nodded. Even more slowly, he stepped aside in a clear invitation. Jazz hesitated a moment, making sure Prowl didn’t change his mind before stepping inside.

"Have a seat," Prowl told him. He had calmed down significantly but Jazz could tell he was still tense. "Can I get you-" he stopped himself.

Jazz smiled, "I’d love some high grade if ya have any. If not it’s fine."

Prowl nodded, going over to a cabinet to pull out the energon. He came back in a few moments with two cubes, handing one to Jazz.

"Thanks," he smiled, noticing Prowl sat down as far away from him as possible.

"Have you… fed?" he asked, holding his cube in his lap, not taking a sip.

"I had to Prowler."

Prowl nodded, "Are they all right?"

"He’s fine," Jazz took a long drink. It was much weaker than what he normally drank, it wouldn’t do much to extend his fuel. But that really didn’t matter right now. "I already told ya how I feel Prowl. I already told ya I won’t hurt ya. I would never hurt ya. I don’t know what else to say.

"I understand this is…" he sighed. "I didn’t choose this Prowler. But my alternative is to die. And I don’t want that more. I don’t want this to be over between us. But I told ya what I am cause I love ya Prowler. I wanna be honest. But if ya can’t do this, I won’t hold it against ya."

"Who did you feed on?" Prowl asked softly, still not having touched his cube.

"A friend. He knows what I am. Fully consensual, I promise."

Prowl nodded, staring down at the cube, "And you… interfaced with him?"

Jazz frowned, "No." He wanted to go over to Prowl. To touch him, to hold his hand, to cuddle up to him like he used to, comfort him. But he knew that was the last thing Prowl wanted. So he sat awkwardly on the couch, while Prowl sat on the other side of the room in an armchair. "Prowl, I haven’t interfaced with anyone since I met ya." It was a good sign that Prowl cared, right?

"I thought it was how you fed."

"Usually. It’s… it’s easier. But Wheeljack is a friend, nothing more."

"So you only interface with bots you need to distract in order to feed off of," it came out harsher than Prowl had intended.

"Prowl, I don’t know how many ways I can say it. I know it ain’t right, but I don’t got a choice. Yes, I use interfacin’ to distract them. Ya never had a lover who liked to bite a bit? Most mechs have no idea what I’m doin’. And they don’t miss the fuel. I only take one or two units, never enough hurt 'em. I make sure they’re well fueled before I do anythin'. But the time they wake up in the mornin', they’re at normal capacity."

"That’s still not consent," Prowl said. He should drop it. He knew that.

"How do I get consent Prowl? 'Hi, you look like ya taste good, can I bite ya?'"

"You told me."

"And ya avoided me for nearly two weeks Prowl. Y’d still be avoidin’ me if I hadn’t had come here."

Prowl let a long silence stretch between them. "Do you want to feed on me?" he asked finally.

"Prowl," Jazz waited for him to look up. It was almost a klik before he did. "I didn’t tell ya cuz I wanted a meal. I told ya cuz I wanted to be honest with ya."

"That doesn’t answer the question."

Jazz sighed, he didn’t think there was a right answer to that. "I have been in relationships with normal bots before. And yes, if it got to the point where I told them what I was, and they didn’t go runnin’ for the Manganese Mountains, that was usually part of our relationship. Feeding, it’s intimate, you need to be close. If they know what y’re doin’, ya need the other mech’s trust. It’s a lot easier with someone y’re already intimate with. It’s… better."

Jazz doubted the other could understand what he meant, but he hadn’t stopped him yet, so he kept going, "I want to be with ya Prowl. I wanna hold hands, and go out for energon, and cuddle on the couch watching a vid. I also wanna kiss ya, I wanna touch ya, interface with ya. And yea, if ya let me, I’d like ta feed off ya. It’s part of a relationship to me. But I would never try to force it Prowl. If it wasn’t something ya were comfortable with, I’d never press."

"Then how would you feed?" Prowl was back to staring at his cube.

"There are other ways I can get energon."

"Like what?"

Jazz sighed, "There are… establishments. I don’t like 'em, but they have processed energon made available for purchase. If that was what you wanted me to do, I would."

He could feel Prowl tense beside him, "And where does this energon come from?"

Jazz let out a small laugh, "Straight from the bots selling it. No one gets hurt. The bots that run it see to that. Would be bad for business if someone died."

Prowl processed that for a moment, "Why don’t you like them?"

Jazz stared intently at the table, "Just don’t." When prowl didn’t respond, he shrugged, "Had a bad experience."

Prowl may not be the best at reading social cues, but he knew enough to realize it was something Jazz did not want to talk about. As curious as he was, there were more pressing concerns to discuss right now, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Jazz winced at that, "Yes."

"By feeding on them?" Prowl’s voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Three. Myself. But…" this was a topic that he had never felt compelled to share with a partner. "It was a long time ago Prowl. An’ I’m not usin’ that as an excuse. I just wanna explain."

Prowl nodded, still not looking at him.

"I got the virus when I was young. My first year off at college, first time away from my creators. The docs didn’t have a way of detecting the mutation back then, they do now, from what I know. The mechs who have it tend to disappear. I spent a deca-cycle in the hospital, they said I’d been lucky to survive. I didn’t know anything about vampires then, thought like ya did, like most mechs do, that they’re a myth.

"I left thinking everythin’ was fine, but they had pumped me full of med-grade and I still felt like I was runnin’ on fumes. I kept drinkin’, but I was still hungry. The transition’s gradual, so the fangs didn’t grow in right away, and the sun started to irritate my optics, but it didn’t burn like it would now.

"Well, guess this mech had seen me leaving the hospital, or maybe he had been watching me longer than that, I’m not sure. But I was about to go back to the docs to let 'em know somethin' was wrong when he came to me.

"His name was Bolt. He asked me about how I was feeln’, said he knew exactly what was wrong with me, that he could help. That’s when he told me I was an energon vampire.

"Course, I thought he was crazy. But… he was persuasive. And right, of course. First time I fed… I knew he was right. I mean, the fangs and all were a big clue but still. He had a whole crew. They had ways of getting processed energon. Some bots came willingly, in exchange for favors, others… not so much."

"It was a gang then?"

Jazz nodded, "Though I didn’t realize until I was in deep."

"That’s usually how it works," Prowl agreed knowingly.

"I did what he told me to. I didn’t know there was another way. I thought, I thought that’s what my life had to be."

"What changed?"

"I made a friend. Wheeljack, actually. He knew about Bolt and his bots already, he was the first normal bot who knew what I was and didn’t look at me like he was afraid I was gonna eat him."

"He worked for Bolt?"

"Not exactly. He lived in the neighborhood. He built stuff, and he was good at it. Bolt ordered somethin’ from him, he didn’t exactly say no, no bot did.

"Except one day, he did. Guess Bolt told him to build a bomb, he was gonna hurt a lotta mechs. But Wheeljack refused. Bolt sent me to kill him. He wanted me to kill the only mech I considered a friend.

"So I told him. I told him what Bolt had said, and I told him to run. Wheeljack told me to come with him. I did. He helped me so much in those first few years. I had no idea how to function without Bolt. But he showed me I could."

Jazz looked at Prowl, "I hate that I’ve killed bots before. I hate even more how I stood by and let Bolt kill or hurt so many more. I swore when I left, that I would never be like that again."

Prowl stared at him for a long time.

A breem went by before Jazz couldn’t take it anymore, "Tell me whatch’a’re thinkin’ Prowler."

"I… don’t know." He was still staring down at his cube. He still hadn’t taken so much as a sip. "You just confessed murder to me Jazz."

"Ya gonna arrest me then?" Jazz asked sadly. He could see where this was going. It was over.

"If it was in Polyhex, I don’t have jurisdiction."

Jazz nodded, "Right." He sighed, placing his cube down on the table. He moved slowly, making sure not to freak Prowl out any more. "Ok, I’m gonna leave then."

Prowl looked up at him at that, his expression was one Jazz couldn’t decipher.

Jazz stood up, "Ya don’t have to worry. I won’t bother you Prowler. Ya won’t have to see me again. Promise I’d never hurt ya." he took one last look at him before heading for the door, "Goodbye Prowler."

Prowl didn’t say anything, not until Jazz opened the door. "Jazz wait!" he sprang up, practically running to the door.

Jazz hesitated in the doorway, not turning around.

"Jazz…" he did turn as Prowl touched his arm. "Don’t- don’t go."

"What do ya want Prowl?" he didn’t dare be hopeful.

Prowl took a step closer to him, hand still on his arm. He reached up with his other hand, touching his face.

"Prowl-" Jazz’s voice hitched. This had better not be his way of saying goodbye. He didn’t think he could take it.

And then Prowl kissed him and he melted. He reached up to pull him closer, but quickly dropped his hands.

Prowl pulled away after just a moment. "Prowler," this time, Jazz did reach out, placing his hands on his arms. "Don’t tease me mech," he whispered.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes," Jazz rested his helm against Prowl’s chevron. Then he realized he didn’t know what he meant, "Mean what?"

"That you love me."

Jazz tensed, had he said that? He hadn’t meant to. But he did love Prowl. He loved him more than he could remember loving anyone in a long time, maybe ever. "Yes. I love ya Prowler. I love ya."

Prowl was staring at him again. Jazz couldn’t take it, "Prowler, say something. Ya don’t have to say it back, but say something to me."

"Promise you don’t- that you wouldn’t- I mean…"

"I promise Prowl. I would never hurt ya. I don’t ever want to hurt anyone. But Prowler, Prowler I love ya, and I would starve before I hurt ya."

Prowl nodded enthusiastically, "I don’t want this to be over. I don’t want you to leave. But…"

"Prowler, I ain’t gonna push. Ya never tried to push me into anything, an’ I’d never do that to ya."

Prowl nodded again, "Come back in, we can talk."

"I’d like that," Jazz smiled, stepping closer and letting Prowl shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna put warnings in here, we're getting graphic with the vampire thing. And I don't know if 'sexualized blood drinking' is a thing, but... yeah. If it sounds like this might not be your thing, you may want to jump ship now. Everything is totally consensual though.

It had been a few weeks since their talk, and things were almost back to normal. Jazz lay on Prowl’s couch, with his helm in his lap as they watched a vid. It was wonderful. They went out, they would stay in and cuddle, they talked, it was just how it used to be. Except Prowl still hadn’t kissed him. Not like he used to at least. They would kiss hello, kiss goodnight, they would hold hands… but it wasn’t what it used to be.

Jazz didn’t press. He could only imagine what Prowl was going through. And if he wasn’t comfortable being physical with him yet, Jazz wasn’t going to pressure him. He was just happy to be with him again, happy Prowl hadn’t left.

Prowl ran a hand down his arm, interrupting his musings, "I think we should talk."

Jazz tensed, that didn’t sound good. "Yeah, sure Prowler," he said, sitting up. "Somethin’ wrong?"

"No." Prowl sighed, pausing the movie. "Yes. I realize things have changed between us, that our physical relationship has changed."

"It’s ok."

Prowl shook his head, "No, I-I miss it Jazz. I miss being close with you."

"We can do whatever ya want Prowler," Jazz said, carefully reaching out to take Prowl’s hand.

Prowl nodded, letting their fingers entwine together.

"But ya still don’t trust me," Jazz not quite asked, voice quiet.

"I want to, Jazz. But, every time I think about being close with you, I just worry about what could happen."

"Nothing would happen Prowl. I promise. We used to do stuff all the time, I never hurt ya. I _would_ never hurt ya."

"I know."

Prowl said that, but he didn’t sound like he meant it. "What can I do?" Jazz asked.

Prowl was quiet for a long time. He was really good at long, awkward silences, Jazz was learning. "I want you to bite me," he said finally.

Jazz stared at him, "You what?"

"I need to know… I don’t know. I need to know what it feels like. I need to know that- that you’ll stop," the words where so soft Jazz barely heard.

"Prowl, of course I’d stop. I told ya-"

"I know. But… I need to _know_ , Jazz."

Jazz nodded slowly. "Are ya sure about this?"

"Yes. I have given it a lot of thought. I- if you are ok with it, of course."

"Of course, I just…"

"I trust you, Jazz." he said carefully. "I just…"

"Need to verify that trust?"

Prowl offlined his optics, "Are you mad?"

"Of course not Prowler," Jazz squeezed his hand.

Prowl looked down, tracing the seems in his hand for a moment with his thumb, then looked back up, into Jazz’s visor, "So, how do we do this?"

"Ya wanna do it now?"

Prowl hesitated. "Are you hungry now?"

Jazz smiled at him, "I could fuel. I can also wait, love."

Prowl nodded, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Anything."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. My fangs," he gestured vaguely to his mouth, "I’ve got this special enzyme, it reacts with your sensors, numbs the pain. Most bots just feel a bit of pressure. It’s a little different depending on y’r systems, but I promise it won’t hurt."

"And after?"

"It’s no different than a cut. I’ll take care of ya, make sure I get ya patched up, get ya some energon," he smiled at him, stroking a thumb over his hand.

"How much will you take?"

"I’d never take enough to put ya at risk Prowler. Normally, with your frame type, one or two units. But I’ll stop whenever you want me to. I can just take a quarter if you want, or even just a sip."

Prowl shook his head, "No, I want you to take what you normally would."

"Ok, if y’re sure."

"What about," Prowl paused again, looking down at their hands. "Can you turn me into a vampire? I did some research, but it’s hard to tell what’s real…"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, it’s possible. But it’s not something I could do by accident. It’s not something I think I could ever do, honestly. I wouldn’t want anyone to have to deal with this Prowl, especially not you."

"What exactly would that involve?"

Jazz lifted his their hands, kissing Prowl’s knuckles, "I’d haveta mix my energon with your spark."

Prowl’s optics brightened at that. Jazz gave him a sideways smile, "Told ya, not something I could do by accident.

"Anythin’ else?" he added, when Prowl didn’t say anything for a few klicks.

"No, I don’t think so. I think I’m ready," he looked up at Jazz, sitting up perfectly straight and looking entirely too serious. Jazz couldn’t help but smile. He leaned in, slowly, making sure not to scare Prowl. He kissed him softly and chastely on the lips, "What’re y’re levels at?"

"86%."

Jazz smiled, "K, let’s get ya to a hundred first."

Prowl stiffened again, "Is that necessary? If you’re only taking one unit-"

"It’s not necessary, no. But I told ya, I’m gonna take care of ya. I wanna make sure y’re ok. I’m gonna go get ya a cube, ok?"

Prowl nodded. Jazz prepared the energon how he new Prowl liked it. He also filled a bowl with salted energon chips before returning to the couch. "Why don’t we finish the movie?"

Prowl nodded, taking the cube.

"Mind if we cuddle?"

Prowl smiled, holding out his arm. Jazz grinned, settling into his side, settling the bowl of chips in Prowl’s lap.

It was wonderful, comfortable, and Jazz was more nervous than he had ever been. He wanted to be with Prowl, in every way. But all he could think of was all the ways this could go wrong. Logically, it wasn’t very likely, but Jazz was creative in coming up with worse case scenarios. There was always a chance Prowl could react poorly.

Jazz tried not to think about what would happen if Prowl hated it. He could live with this, with feeding off Prowl not being part of their relationship, but if Prowl was disgusted by him, if he hated him for it… If it was up to him, he would have probably never brought it up. There were other ways to get energon. As much as he wanted Prowl in this way, it wasn’t worth risking what they had. Before he knew it, the movie was over, and Jazz honestly had no idea how it had ended. Maybe Prowl had forgotten about it, he thought.

Prowl shut off the vid screen. Jazz didn’t move.

"Jazz?"

"Yea Prowler?"

"I am fully fueled."

Of course he hadn’t. Jazz sat up, careful to hide any anxiety he felt, "Ya sure about this Prowler? We can wait as long as you need."

Prowl looked at him for a moment, "Do you not want to do this, Jazz?" His voice was laced with doubt that hadn’t been there a moment ago, and Jazz instantly felt guilty.

"Prowler," he scooted closer, bringing a hand up to cup his face. "Ya can’t possible think I don’t want ya."

"You do not seem as enthusiastic as I had expected."

Jazz gave him a small smile before kissing him. "I’m just scared Prowl."

"That you’ll hurt me?"

"No! Primus no, never. I’m scared… that y’re gonna freak out on me again, scared that ya won’t like it, scare that y’ll… think of me differently. I know I’d never hurt ya Prowler."

Prowl seemed to contemplate that for a klik, "I can’t promise how I’ll feel after Jazz. But, I…"

"Y’re afraid to be intimate with me now so how much worse can things get?"

Prowl frowned, "That’s not what I was going to say."

"Close enough."

Prowl didn’t argue, "You don’t have to do this Jazz."

Jazz laughed at that, "Prowler, that’s my line." He could feel some of the tension ease from his frame though, so he scooted even closer to Prowl, "I love ya, ya know. I wanna be close to ya. I want everything that’s Prowl," he moved closer as he spoke, until he was nuzzling the other’s chin. He didn’t dare get too close to his neck, not yet.

He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Are ya sure y’re ok with this Prowl? Are ya sure it’s what ya want?"

Prowl nodded, turning his helm a little and, with only a second’s hesitation, kissed him back. "How… What do you want me to do?"

Jazz smiled at him, giving him another kiss, "’S up to ya. The easiest line is in y’re neck, but it’s intimate, being that close. If ya rather, there’s a line in y’re elbow joint," Jazz gently touched the area on Prowl’s arm, "or I can even do y’re wrist, but the lines there are alot smaller, and it’s harder to get a clean puncture, so I’d rather avoid it.

Jazz debated mentioning the line on his inner thigh that was almost as good as the neck, but, well that was even more intimate, and he really didn’t think Prowl would go for it.

"The neck would be fine."

"A’Right. Ya wan’t me to get straight to business, or ya mind if we make this more fun?"

"What do you mean fun?" Prowl had a worried edge to his voice.

"I told ya I normally interface while I feed. I’m not suggestin’ we go that far, but, I would like to kiss ya Prowler. I want ya to enjoy y’re self, if that’s ok."

"How far would you want to go?"

"No further than we already have," Jazz promised. "We don’t haveta, if ya don’t want," he added, when it looked like Prowl was considering things a little too hard.

When he finally let out a sigh, it sounded relieved, "No, I think that would be good."

"Yea?"

Prowl nodded, turning a bit to face Jazz, "I miss what we had."

"Me too Prowler," Jazz leaned forward, resting his helm on his chevron.

"Just, promise you will tell me before you…"

"I’ll _ask_ before I bite ya Prowler. Ya can always still say no. And ya can say stop anytime, and I swear to ya I will."

Prowl gave him a small smile, reaching up to cup his face. He stroked his cheek with a thumb for a moment before pulling him closer for a kiss.

"I love ya Prowler."

"I love you too Jazz."

"Ya wanna take the lead?"

Prowl seemed to consider it for a moment, then shook his head, "I trust you."

Jazz kissed him again, hearing what he didn’t say, * _I need to know I can trust you_.* "You can Prowl. I promise," he told him between kisses. "Can I get on y’r lap?"

Prowl nodded, his hands going to rest on his waist as Jazz straddled his thighs. Jazz looked down at him for a moment, "My beautiful Prowl," he murmured, leaning back down to reclaim his mouth.

He took his time, kissing slowly, enjoying the feel of Prowl’s mouth. It had been entirely too long since they had done this, since he had been able to touch Prowl like this, since they had kissed, since he had been able to explore those sensitive parts of his frame.

Jazz let his hands slide over Prowl’s shoulders and find his doorwings. He felt Prowl’s frame let go of tension he hadn’t even noticed as he stroked over those spots that made him shudder in pleasure.   
"I love ya Prowler," he said, breaking the kiss. He found his mouth again before he could respond.

Prowl moaned softly into his mouth as he parted his lips, invitingly. Jazz didn’t waste any time, slipping his glossa inside, running it over his denta before re-familiarizing himself with the rest of Prowl’s perfect mouth. He ran his fingers over Prowl’s doorwings, remembering all the best places to touch.

"Prowl?" He said, between kisses, "Ya can touch me ya know." Prowl’s hands hadn’t left his waist, and he wanted so very much for him to explore his frame. He could feel Prowl’s hesitation, but after a moment, he felt his hands slide up his back.

Jazz moaned, pressing deeper into the kiss, running his hands along the base of his doorwings. "You taste so good Prowler," he breather, never moving more than an inch away from Prowl’s lips.

Prowl’s fan’s clicked on then, his hands sliding down his sides until they were resting on his thighs. Jazz smiled, breaking their kiss. "I missed ya Prowler," he kissed him again. "So much," he kissed the side of his mouth. "My Prowler," he started trailing kisses up his jawline, then moved down to his neck. He hesitated just for a moment at his energon line.

Carefully, he pressed a soft kiss to his line. He could feel Prowl tense under him. "I’m just kissin’ love. I promise, I’ll ask before I do anything more."

He felt Prowl relax as he nodded.

"Ya want me to stop, just say the word love."

"No," Prowl said tilting his helm to give Jazz better access. "Don’t stop." Jazz felt his hands slide up, fingers dipping into the seams where his thighs joined his pelvis.

Jazz moaned, pressing another kiss to his energon line. He dipped his glossa between the cables, moving his way down his neck, kissing, licking, sucking, always gently, careful of his fangs.

Prowl pinched a cable in his thigh and Jazz gasped, unable to keep himself from arching back, away from that gorgeous neck.

"Too much?" Prowl asked.

"No," Jazz breathed. "Anything ya want sweetspark. Aaaahh!" Prowl pinched that same cable, very deliberately.

Jazz’s fans came on. Oh he had missed Prowl so much. He leaned in again, sucking at that perfect energon line. He could feel the fuel coursing through it. He ran his hands down Prowl’s bumper to his abdominal plating. He wanted to keep moving down, but he had promised Prowl, nothing they hadn’t already done. Instead, he moved his hands back to his doorwings.

"Prowl?"

Prowl tightened his grip on his thighs, squeezing, not hard enough to dent the metal, but enough that Jazz could feel it.

"Prowler? Is it ok?"

Prowl slid one hand back, cupping his aft as the fingers of his other hand slid into that seem above his thigh again.

Jazz kissed his neck again, making a point of not paying attention to where that energon line was. He really didn’t want to stop now. But Prowl wasn’t asking him to stop, he just wasn’t giving him the ok to take it further. So he could keep doing this, keep kissing him. Kissing was good.

Prowl kept massaging those cables. He could feel his interface panel start to heat up. He tried to distract himself, focus on those beautiful doorwings under his hands. He pressed into the hinges, eliciting the most wonderful moan from Prowl.

Ok, that wasn’t actually helping to distract him. Jazz’s fans kicked into high gear and he buried his face in Prowl’s neck, nuzzling his cables, breathing in the air from his vents.

"Ok."

"What?" he pressed another kiss to that energon line. It was heating up with Prowl’s frame now.

"Ok," Prowl repeated. "I’m ready."

Jazz froze, but didn’t pull away, "Ya sure Prowler?"

"I am."

Jazz kissed him again and could feel him tense, "Prowler…"

"I’m sure," Prowl’s frame relaxed just slightly, but his hands tightened on his thighs.

Jazz hesitated, but they had had this conversation. He let his focus narrow on Prowl’s energon line. He gave it a slow lick, then slipped his glossa underneath, curling around it, tugging it just slightly away from his other cables. "Promise it won’t hurt Prowler," Jazz murmured with another kiss.

Prowl moaned slightly, his hands lightly kneading at Jazz’s thighs. He could help but notice he had moved his fingers away from any sensitive seams and cables. "Just say the word and I’ll stop love," Jazz pressed one more kiss to his line. He hadn’t been this nervous since his first time.

But he wanted Prowl. He wanted so badly to be able to taste him. One last lick, then he pulled the line into his mouth, letting his fangs puncture the delicate cable.

Prowl gasped, arching up into him. Jazz knew it didn’t hurt. "Ya a’right Prowler?" he pressed his glossa over the wound, keeping the energon from flowing.

"Yes," Prowl’s breathed, his voice was laced with static even as his grip on Jazz’s thighs tightened.

Well that was unexpected. Jazz licked over the wound, then wrapped his lips over the line and gave a light suck. Oh Primus he tasted good!

Prowl gasped, squeezing his thighs hard enough to dent the metal this time, "Jazz."

"Still good Prowler?"

"Yes, yes, don’t- don’t stop."

Jazz smiled, taking another drink. Prowl was warm, and sweet, with just a hint of the bitter tang of chromium. He had only imagined what Prowl would taste like, but now that he knew, he couldn’t imagine anything different. He savored the taste that was so distinctly Prowl. It was perfect, just like everything else about the mech he loved.

Jazz was careful. He kept track of exactly how much he took. One unit, not a drop more. Prowl’s hands snaked around his waist, pulling him closer, holding him tight, almost possessively, "Primus, Jazz!"

Jazz couldn’t help the rev of his engine at that as he pressed his frame closer. It definitely wasn’t a request to stop. He drank slowly, drawing out the experience as long as possible. It was rare he got to indulge, rarer still that his partner seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

Prowl’s fans kicked up to high gear. Jazz gave one more suck, savoring the warm, rich fuel, filling his mouth. He swallowed with a soft moan. He pulled away, just a touch. The energon started to leak from the puncture wounds. Jazz licked at it, enjoying him.

"Jazz…"

"Ya ok sweetspark?"

"Yes. You can- you can keep going."

Oh, but that was so tempting. Jazz gave another lick, then a kiss to the wound, "I’m done Prowler. One unit."

"You said two," Prowl held him tight, not letting him pull away.

"I said one or two. And one’s enough for the first time," he licked again, not letting any of that precious energon go to waste. "Prowler," he said again, pressing a kiss to the side of his face this time. Jazz could feel his reluctance, but Prowl finally loosened his grip.

Jazz sat up, giving Prowl’s mouth one more kiss before reaching into his subspace. He pulled out a small med kit. He smiled down at Prowl who was watching him with slightly glazed over optics. Jazz leaned down, giving one last lick to the punctured line, then carefully spreading nanite gel over the wound. He pulled out a patch, applying it carefully.

He leaned back on Prowl’s knees, "Ya good Prowler?"

"Yes," Prowl reached up a hand, stroking it down Jazz’s bumper.

Jazz smiled down at him, "Y’re a bit loopy Prowler."

Prowl shook his head, "I love you Jazz."

Jazz chuckled, "I love ya too sweetspark." He climbed off of Prowl’s lap, making himself comfortable on the couch despite Prowl’s whimpered objection. "Come here love," he pulled Prowl close, settling him to lay down in his arms. Prowl snuggled in, nuzzling his chin with his helm. "So I take it y’re ok with it?"

"It was… not what I expected."

"Told ya it wouldn’t hurt Prowler."

Prowl nodded, helm resting on Jazz’s shoulder, "I did not expect it to feel… good."

"Not everyone thinks so, necessarily."

Prowl tilted his head up, pressing a kiss to Jazz’s own energon line, "We can do that again."

Jazz reciprocated with a kiss to his chevron, "Ya wanna go to y’r berthroom?"

"No. Stay here with you."

"I should get ya a cube…"

"No," Prowl snuggled closer. "'m, ok."

Jazz smiled, holding him close, "A’right, ya recharge Prowler. I’ll be right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!!!


End file.
